


The Stone Table

by ivymiranda2390



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivymiranda2390/pseuds/ivymiranda2390
Summary: Love's greatest sacrifice





	The Stone Table

On a table made from stone

A great Lion laid down his own

For a traitor who deserved to die

The Lion made a sacrifice

When the knife pierced through his heart

Time went back to the very start

Death turned to life and the world awoke

And Love broke the table of stone

Is this magic? Was a child’s cry

We saw you there, we saw you die!

The Lion laughed and said you are never alone

For Love has broken this table of stone

**_Awake oh Narnia! Love, think and speak!_ **

**_Your fear has ended, you are finally free!_ **

**_Look toward the Eastern sky,_ **

**_Out of this stone is remade life!_ **

Because of a table that was made from stone

Crownless kings rise to their thrones

The lost are found and captives behold the sun

Because of a table that was broken by Love

On this table where death turned to life

There is now hope for those who die

Love has made a way to begin again

For from this stone there is no end.

**_Awake oh Narnia! Love, think and speak!_ **

**_Your fear has ended, you are finally free!_ **

**_Look toward the Eastern sky,_ **

**_Out of this stone is remade life!_ **


End file.
